Introductions to the Michaelis Family
by Kiryu.Saurie
Summary: Inspired by the story "Who are We". What happened when Ciel turned into a demon? Is Sebastian's role to Ciel remained as his eternal butler or it changed over the time? Read out please! :3
1. The Background Story

_**Moshi-moshi, minna-san~~~! :D This will be my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic…Well, I made one before this in my notebook which is entitled "Sono Shitsuji: Akuma de chichi desu kara" originally "Sono Shitsuji: One Hell of a Father"; where Ciel turned into a child and Sebastian pretending to be his father as a part of the queen's order. Unfortunately, I stopped midway when I had writer's block and this story's plot came to mind. This story was inspired by the story "Who are we". I loved the concept Ciel and Sebby had 3 children and the time travelling! It was so damn great that I re-read it 3 times! At first, I was thinking of ignoring the building story plot in my mind…but oh well~ I was even more tempted to write it when I drew a portrait of my concept of the Michaelis family! I'll give the link at the end of the chapter~ :D I'd better explain about the drawing before reading this…Originally, Ciel and Sebby had only twins in mind…but I came up the thought that I want a younger child for them where the twins can take care of and something like a balancer. I ended up not including the little tyke but I'll also give the link of the child's appearance later so be sure to check it out! Also one last thing, I'd better include the information of the three children's profile for you to easy understand since that is the very introduction so you can't skip those and jump to the main story 'coz you won't be able to understand anyway~ :P **_

_**I know my note is long but I want to make it clear to my dear readers…~ Here's the short background…**_

After Ciel turned into a demon, he was taken down to hell. What he didn't know is that when you are contracted to a particular demon, a prince at that, you are automatically betrothed to him. To know as it is, Sebastian Michaelis is the powerful prince of hell and the heir to the throne of his grandfather, Lucifer. Ciel didn't believe it at first but Lucifer seemed pleased with him and gave him time to realize what Sebastian is to him. After almost a year of thinking and such, Ciel revealed to Sebastian. He was accepted warmly and after a month, they were wedded to each other. Well, after coming back from a certain honeymoon, Ciel was pregnant to twins. The twins were identical since they look exactly alike except the fact that they are of different genders (please correct me about the _identical and fraternal twins _ideal since I don't know much). Upon Ciel's request of coming back to the mortal world, Lucifer agreed since he loved the boy just like how he loved his favorite grandson, but in one condition. Since Ciel was better known as dead in England, chances of coming back are futile. In order to do such, he needed a new identity to pursue his wish to live there once again. It was agreed that Sebastian can use his manipulative side and alter some information to bring Ciel back into society. Agreeing with it even though the former earl hated it, Ciel is to be known as a girl. Since his disguise in Viscount Druitt's ball became a bit of an issue, they decided to take that piece of existence and make it officially. It is ironic when Ciel was still known as Ciel even as a girl. Their story was bought by society and no problems were encountered during the process.

Here is the story they made up;

Lord Vincent Phantomhive brought home a baby girl in the manor. No matter how much the Phantomhive couple wanted to keep it, it wasn't to be done since people will want to know where the child came from and they wanted the baby girl to live peacefully not to be feasted with aristocratical issues. To avoid such things, they gave her to Angelina. She took care of the baby and raised her as her niece since she is known as barren. The unusual thing is that the baby girl looked exactly like her blood-relative nephew, Ciel. To coincidence as it is, she named her after him and by the last name of the Phantomhive (considering Vincent took her in so it was just right to do so). The couple visited often when Ciel [boy] was still a baby but when he was a bit older, they just write letters and send gifts. They intended to hide her from their son but he somehow could remember her from his baby days and they were glad he was not shocked that he has a cousin that looked like him and named like him. Until then, Ciel [girl] was sent to study abroad. She stayed there for the rest of her life and didn't know what had happened to the ones she called as family. She was shocked to know that Vincent and Rachel died and that her 'distant' cousin was the only sole survivor. It was then that she decided to come back to England and was practically taken to Lord Alaist Chamber's last season party. After going there, she went back to studying abroad since it satisfied her just to see Ciel's [boy] face and her aunt Angelina.

Later on, she was fetched by her 'distant' cousin's butler, telling her of his young master's last will. She agreed to take over and soon, she married Sebastian and became as the Micahelis/Phantomhive family with a respectable place in the society.

Well, it was perfectly arranged; even having fake birth papers and something that goes with the supposed lady's study in abroad. After 4 years being back in the manor, Ciel got pregnant again and the little tyke was born with laughter and smiles which is why his name means "to enlighten".

Additional information:

Ciel and Sebastian brought 9 new servants from hell. (I know this will sound weird but those servants came from Vocaloid)

» Hatsune Miku- maid

» Kagamine Len- butler-in-training

» Kagamine Rin- maid

» Megurine Luka- maid

» Shion Kaito- chef/servant

» Kamui Gakupo- gardener/servant

» Sakine Meiko- maid

» Yowane Haku-maid

» Hatsune Mikuo- gardener/servant

Also, there are selected people who knew Ciel's true identity which were: the shinigamis, Soma, Agni and the 4 original servants of the Phantomhive manor. Since Sebastian is now the head of the family, no one had took his butler position as an insult since it was considerably a (fake) will and it was extremely an important matter.

_**Okee~ I guess that's all you need to know which is not included in the story~ Next is the first twin of the loveable couple! Be sure to read it, okay! Oh, and please review! I appreciate it very much~! ^3^ Also, here are the links: **_

**Michaelis Family- **.com/art/Michaelis-Family-281414623?q=gallery%3Asaurie14&qo=1

**The third Michaelis child- **.com/art/The-Third-Michaelis-Child-281414822?q=gallery%3Asaurie14&qo=0


	2. Luke Raven Phantomhive Michaelis

_**Wooh~ I'm back minna-san! :D I know, my story kind of sucks but I'm just trying out and it is my first time doing something romantic and family-like (I'm quite expert in romance but I don't release my romantic fics in public, just so you know) BTW, I'm so sorry for the link in the last chappie! It went just like that when I double checked it…I'll give it here to let you see it (just remove all spaces);**_

**Michaelis Family: **http:/ saurie14 .deviantart .com/art /Michaelis- Family -281414623?q=gallery%3Asaurie14&qo=1

**Third Michaelis Child: **http:/saurie14 .deviantart .com/art /The- Third –Michaelis –Child -281414822?q=gallery%3Asaurie14&qo=0

_Hope that helped~ (Please PM me if the link is still not working) ^^ Also, I'm happy that I've got to take care of dogs…:D My uncle gave us twin dogs but unfortunately, we have to give the other one to my aunt…: And…if mom disagrees, we have to give the other dog too…damn it, she likes Shih Tzu than a mere cross-breed of Japanese Spitz! I love anything related to japan and the fact they are twins are my most favorite! I LOVE TWINS SOO MUCH, y'know? XD Heck, I even dream of having twins when I get married! I'm crazy! The pups also fancy JPop~ :D They kind of fall asleep when they like the song and if not, they stir and wake up which was cute~ When I have permission to name the pups I'll name them with these choices:_

Kouji and Kouichi (From Digimon Frontier)

Ciel and Cielo (Both of which meant 'Sky')

Len and Ren (I want it to be Rin but both were boys so can't do~)

Shiro and Kuro (which means 'White' and 'Black' since the one has fewer brown patches than the other)

_I'd appreciate it if you vote. You can tell me your choice of name when you review~ Looking forward to it! Also, I want to thank my first reviewer! You know who you are and I am happy that you reminded me of twin conceptions! So now, off with the story? Before continuing, I'd like to remind that this will be an introduction to the 3 Michaelis children. I kind of started the story when the twins were ten and the youngest 4. I'll stop blabbering now so enjoy~_

NAME: Luke Raven Phantomhive Michaelis AGE: 10 years old

POSITION: First Born

INHERITANCE: Next Earl of England

Luke Raven Phantomhive Michaelis is Sebatian and Ciel's first born son. Despite having a twin, he is preferred as the oldest since he is older than his twin by exact 3 minutes. This boy is the demon butler's carbon copy as to inheriting his skill in terms of serving and fighting skills as well. Also, he is the overprotective type of brother and very submissive of his twin sister's biddings.

Luke is said to be the ideal husband even at the ripe age of ten. His looks, inherited from Sebastian, is described to be a devilish char, which is literally true. He is also a gentleman and a smart boy, courtesy of Ciel's genes, which earned him the position of being the next earl. Though, despite his good attitudes, he also have a negative side which was rumored as worst. When someone manages to piss him off in a dangerous battle, he will become uncontrollable to the point he will listen to no one even his mother and father. Prior to this, Sebastina placed another faustisian mark on Luke's left eye which will appear when he starts a fit. To petrify him, Ciel gave Luka, his twin sister, a personal pendant made of the same stone in Ciel's ring. One touch of it will calm the latter and eventually snaps back to reality.

Moving on, Luke is secretly Luka's personal butler just like Sebastian is to Ciel. He does what his father does in a normal day basis and would usually earn good remarks from him. It is given that Luke can be Luka's butler around the house but will keep up the inheritance of being the next earl infront of the public. Luke also earned the nickname "watchdog". It might be because of Ciels previous nickname (which in the public known as his uncle rather than mother) "Queen's Watch Dog" that gave him such a term or just simply because he is always seen as Luka's shadow who follows behind even though he is the older of them. He also adapted Sebastian's love for violins. Luka can play too but not much better than Luke who can pick up a song in just two days due. This young latter is not yet betrothed to anyone even if he is insisted on by many. Ciel respected this decision since he, himself, went through hell with his arranged marriage with Elizabeth and he promised that his children won't go through that.

In terms of appearance, the majority was from Sebastian. It is not clearly seen from the side fringes because he is prompted to tie it up to look more decent. (That's why I insist for you guys to look at the picture). His eyes took color of brownish-red like his father and also turns pinkish-red when his demonish anger spills out.

_Gomene for the short profile…This is the actual thing I wrote in my notebook and I did it like that because I just want it to be short and understandable….Hope this will brighten up everything 2 chappys later…:) Please Review! I'd love that and so is the youngest child of Ciel and Sebby!_

_P.S. I just noticed while I'm typing, the pups are favoring Kagamine Rin's songs…I can't pin-point why but they seem to calm down whenever Rin's song plays in my phone….and they actually wake up when Len sings…It seems that I got some really smart pups. Also, I noticed they took a liking with the VanaN'ice's songs! They don't stir when it plays even though it's rock. It's…odd? XD_

_Maa, Ja Ne! See ya next chappie! X3_


End file.
